


Outtakes: The Meeting

by SingingTheThunder



Series: Stomkru [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, I don't think you need to know my series to understand, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Stomkru Compliant, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, That isn't supposed to be sexual but is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingTheThunder/pseuds/SingingTheThunder
Summary: Raven decides to prove a point to her ex Finn. Timing could have been better. Murphy is rather too happy to help. Monty keeps Jasper from getting involved.Clarke decides Octavia is the problem and certainly isn't trying to prove a point to literally everyone in the room (or indeed Bellamy, wherever he's got to). Just because she's slept with both Finn and Raven (not at the same time or with the other's knowledge) doesn't mean her judgement is impaired in the slightest.No knowledge of Stomkru required.





	Outtakes: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of PWP that got into my Stomkru series. I removed it and thought 'why waste a perfectly good bit of PWP.' All you need to know is that it's pre-poly, Murphy/Bellamy is currently happening but it's not healthy, Maya/Atom is canon and Jasper isn't happy about this, Bellamy was his second choice and he's with Murphy ... uh, Atom cheated on Maya with Bellamy and Murphy ... Wells is sleeping with Roan ... those last two aren't as relevant and there's more equally complicated stuff. Oh! Murphy's arm was broken and healed badly.
> 
> This isn't shippy, it's just porn.
> 
> Hainofi - Princess
> 
> This part is in Murphy's POV, the series is in many.

Raven pinches him again and Murphy turns to her.

“What?” he hisses.

“Behave,” she orders.

Oh right, because Bellamy isn’t here so Murphy is going to cause trouble.

Then again he does do that even when Bellamy is there.

But like, he’s surrounded by dominants. This seat might not have been as great an idea as he’d – not actually thought about.

Is he actually suicidal enough to pull something with Raven, Clarke and Miller all paying sharp attention, Bree and Roma ready to jokingly suggest taking him on themselves and what’s her name the Grounder giggling at him?

Fuck, he _is_.

But not because Bellamy isn’t there.

But if this meeting ends with Murphy bent over the table, it’ll absolutely be because Bellamy isn’t there to pull him back.

Oh, right, important meeting about rescuing Bellamy.

“I asked Heda Lexa for a hundred of the Mountain Men -” Clarke is saying.

“Excuse me, but why the hell do you want them?” Murphy asks, raising his hand to show his willingness to follow the rules.

“To save their lives!” Maya squawks.

“No offense, Maya, but why do we care?”

Raven pinches his leg hard at the same moment Miller kicks him.

Rude, it’s a valid question.

“Murphy’s right,” Jasper says. “Again, sorry, Maya, but we have other concerns.”

“Other concerns like Bellamy?” Atom, huh, he’s going for completely neutral. His loyalty is split.

“I’d say my – my -” What is Bellamy to Murphy? Besides floating everything. “Bellamy being executed for murder is pretty important!”

“There are two hundred and twenty people who will die, that’s more important than one!” Surprisingly, it’s Kath that says it.

“Wouldn’t be the first time two hundred and twenty died for Bellamy,” Murphy points out, quite reasonably.

Oh shit, Raven’s gone for the balls. Finn’s presence must be making her -

Ow!

Murphy glares at her.

Octavia stands up and slams her hands down on the table, startling Wells in a way Murphy would be able to appreciate if Raven would just – let – go -

“If Jasper and Murphy are the only other people who care about Bellamy, then -”

“Stand down, Octavia,” Hainofi orders.

Bellamy’s not here to protect her this time. Murphy considers warning her, but – Raven.

This is not a good time for his dick to take an interest in her attentions.

When has any part of him waited for a good time though?

He bets she’s into denial.

Edging.

No, she’d have been able to control Finn if she was.

Maybe Murphy should introduce her to the concepts.

Jasper’s joined Octavia with the standing shouting at Clarke.

Murphy – he’s being good, can’t Raven see he’s being good?

They’re going to leave any minute, unless Clarke restrains them.

Murphy would go with them if he wasn’t already – held back.

He’s looking past Raven, trying to focus on a spot on the wall, or he’d never have spotted Shoana handing something to Monty.

Good with ropes.

If Clarke orders Shoana to tie all three of them up ...

Oh, but Murphy’s being good.

Jasper looks betrayed when Monty slips the noose around his neck. He keeps it slack, pulling Jasper’s hands together in front of him. Shoana steps in to tie his wrists together with the other end of the rope.

Too much struggling and Jasper will choke himself. A light tug on the connecting rope can act as a reminder to behave. The connecting rope is slack enough it can be used as a leash.

Monty tugs down on the rope at an angle that doesn’t tighten it around his neck and Jasper sits. No one knows what to say.

It’s the kind of casual display of dominance that none of them can have really seen.

Clarke insists on making everything a ritual, formal worship. Bellamy only lets loose when he’s angry – or horny. Raven, keeps – kept it to the bedroom. Atom likes humiliation too much to have ever done anything that – simple to Murphy.

Jasper’s blushing.

Murphy hadn’t paid much attention to Monty except as a smart guy who came up with genius ideas to make Bellamy’s life hell and as Jasper’s shadow. Hell, he’d always assumed Jasper was on top in that relationship.

Monty retakes his seat, completely calm and damn – he’s some sort of secret badass.

Even Octavia seems to have run out of steam.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Murphy says, because his brain to mouth filter was smashed to little pieces a long time ago.

There’s general agreement, but no one else is willing to show it. Even Raven doesn’t punish him for it.

Or at least her squeeze is more of a reward.

Someone still needs to do something about Octavia. Someone who isn’t scared of Bellamy. Well, that excludes -

Wells.

It doesn’t exclude Wells.

He’s sitting right next to her.

Why isn’t the bastard doing anything?

Judging by Atom’s glare, he’s come to the same conclusion and is trying to develop laser vision so he can burn the words into Wells’ thick skull.

Kath jabs Wells in the side with her elbow.

Thank fuck for Kath.

Who the fuck is Kath, again?

Wells looks round to find everyone looking at him expectantly and freezes.

“Oh, for – Ambassador, give Octavia the spanking she’s been asking for or ask if Shoana’s got any more rope or something,” Murphy advises.

Wells looks awkwardly at Octavia who clenches her fists.

“Why?” Wells asks, looking to Clarke.

Murphy won’t take the question from Clarke, not when Raven has just started – he can only describe it as massaging. Of course she’s good with her hands, she’s a mechanic.

Finn is floating insane to have chosen Clarke over this.

Oh, right, he likes being a good boy.

Pity that’s just what Clarke acts like she wants.

Raven, though, judging by the wicked grin she’s failing to hide, she’s discovering the joys of disobedience.

Bellamy will be furious when he gets back if Murphy jumped into bed with Raven during the meeting about freeing him. Or the meeting about saving those Mountain people. Whichever it is.

Furious Bellamy is rapidly becoming Murphy’s favorite version.

“Because they’re all – all freaks!” Octavia squeals.

Yeah, duh. Float normal.

Murphy lets his legs fall further apart and leans his head back to expose his neck, meeting Raven’s wicked grin with one of his own. He wonders if Finn has noticed.

He’s not self-centered enough to think this is actually about him.

He’s just convenient.

Raven knows it’s not about her either.

Finn and Bellamy should just cut out the middlemen and fuck.

Hainofi isn’t scared of Bellamy, but she’s too far away to -

“Octavia,” Hainofi orders, “bend over the table. Wells, if she resists, make her.”

At least it’s not Murphy.

They’re wasting time. Heda Lexa must be figuring out how to perform a public execution of people she can’t bring into the open without killing. She’ll work out that the apparent problem is the solution eventually.

If Clarke truly thought she could save them -

She’s given up.

Maya’s given up too. She’s clinging to Atom’s hand.

Octavia resists, but Wells is still Clarke’s and he’s got a skill with fighting that doesn’t quite fit him. It’s a polished fighting style. One he was taught by a professional. Not Guard though.

Very different from Murphy’s method of throwing himself at people until they stopped hitting him.

Octavia’s furious.

It’s a lot less fun than when her brother is.

She’s spitting and struggling, offended that anyone dares.

If Bellamy was here ... but he’s not.

If Monty didn’t have a hand on the rope binding Jasper.

If Murphy thought it was a bad idea.

If anyone else did.

Wells looks ill at the thought of actually hitting her though.

Murphy hadn’t missed his and Roan’s body language. No wonder Clarke had decided she didn’t want him. Good submissive boys aren’t her type. No matter that they throw themselves at her feet.

Turns out they’re not Raven’s type either.

Hainofi stands and walks slowly towards Octavia.

Miller just needs to order Finn to suck him off and Murphy has had this exact fantasy before.

Though in that version it’d been Bellamy in Monty’s place. And Raven’s.

Yeah, this can’t be one of Murphy’s fantasies, not enough Bellamy.

Urgh. He’s surrounded by beautiful people who want him to submit in whatever form and all he can think about is floating Bellamy.

He jumps, the skin of his inner thigh is particularly tender and Raven has sharp nails.

“Come before Clarke’s done,” Raven whispers, “or I leave you like this.”

She slaps his hand away when he tries to touch.

Raven knows exactly how little she’s giving him. And it’s not like Clarke or Octavia are amazingly high on his list of masturbation fantasies.

Mainly because he’s too scared of Hainofi or Bellamy reading his mind and punishing him for it.

This is rather more likely to be discovered.

Hell, half the table probably know already. Not Wells, he’s oblivious. Atom, Shoana, Maya and Octavia aren’t in a position to see. Kath is worrying about Wells. Jasper and Monty are – distracted. Harper sees everything. Miller and Mbege are pretending to ignore it. Finn is almost crying.

Fox, Niylah, Roma and Bree are enjoying the show. All of them prefer his humiliation to Octavia’s.

Murphy would rather watch Octavia than those watching him.

Wells steps to the side, still holding Octavia’s hands pinned to the middle of her back.

Clarke doesn’t have anything to use. She could ask for a belt, but that’s pretty harsh in this case.

Which means she’s about to realize her hand won’t be felt through jeans.

Murphy can definitely feel Raven’s hand through his jeans.

Fuck, she’s not even going to undo them. Murphy comes and he has to walk away with a wet spot, he doesn’t and he has to walk away hard. No winning condition, though Murphy knows which he’d prefer.

Octavia should start wearing a belt. Clarke doesn’t even need to undo her jeans, just pulls them to her knees.

Good luck kicking like that.

Murphy rolls his hips, he’s given up keeping still in the hopes he won’t be noticed. Only person he’d wanted to hide from was Clarke.

She’s too focused on Octavia’s ass to worry about Murphy’s dick.

Clarke leaves Octavia’s underwear. It’s a Hainofi choice, she has enough power, doesn’t need to rely on the extra pain and humiliation.

Murphy gasps, bringing up his twisted arm to bite into to keep himself quiet. Clarke might have tunnel vision right now, but she’s not deaf.

What would she even do if she caught them?

Maybe she’d want to know exactly what they’d considered more important than paying attention to the lesson. She could order them to show her, no hiding at all.

Clarke’s hand against Octavia’s butt echoes around the room. Octavia squeaks in surprise. She still hadn’t worked out Clarke was going to do it.

Damnit, Bellamy. Sadistic bastard couldn’t have given his bratty little sister a smack before now?

Of course he hadn’t. That would have involved being honest with himself about any number of things.

Clarke’s got a harder swing for the second. She’s learning.

Maybe she’d learn that she liked watching Murphy with Raven. Stop them before -

Leave Murphy right on the edge, while Raven used those clever fingers on Clarke.

He’d beg, but they’d ignore him. Tie him so he couldn’t disobey and touch himself.

Raven would have to work hard to get Clarke off.

Octavia makes adorable noises. Offended little huffs and squeaks and whimpers.

Clarke wouldn’t be satisfied with one orgasm. When she tired of Raven’s fingers, she’d move on to Raven’s sharp tongue.

Or Murphy’s insolent one.

Oh, Octavia’s arching _into_ it.

Murphy wonders exactly how many people around the table are turned on.

Even Maya has gone pink, squeezing Atom’s hand hard enough her knuckles show white. Atom’s trying not to watch, working on not cheating.

Clarke would never admit it, but she’s got to be dripping.

It’s got to be Murphy’s tongue.

Raven’s fingers are where her skill is. Her magic as the Grounders call it.

Murphy’s is in his tongue. His words.

They’re both better at using those to hurt.

Serving Clarke with them – giving Clarke the source of their power – Clarke would take and demand more.

Clarke’s hand must be stinging. Octavia’s noises can’t pass as pain any longer. Clarke doesn’t stop.

This isn’t punishment, it’s claiming.

When Clarke had come enough times she was satisfied, she’d insist Murphy show Raven the same respect. It’s a definite advantage to pussy. Course there’s no chance he’d give up the advantages of cock.

There’s just something about being held down while someone stronger pounds into your recently beaten ass.

Clarke should pull that little scrap of underwear aside and shove three fingers inside her until she came. Order her to lick her fingers clean. Octavia might not even bite after that.

Murphy would, but that’s because he never learned the definition of enough.

He knows not enough and it’s what Raven’s doing.

Clarke’s almost done. Octavia’s just grinding now, too desperate to get off to care.

Murphy’s in the same position.

If Raven walks away – fuck, she would -

No Bellamy, he’s been arrested. No Atom, he wants Maya more.

Sure Murphy can jerk off, but he can’t exactly dominate himself.

What other options are there?

Oh, thank fuck, that Grounder has moved her attention to Octavia. She hadn’t been watching him with interest, just – she thought he was funny.

He’s been on the end of more than his share of predatory looks and that had been more bully than lust.

Miller though.

That’s a point, what happened to Bryan and Jackson?

There had been a lack of Farm Station people that spoke for itself, but Jackson?

“Have you learned your lesson?” Clarke asks.

Murphy almost yells at her. No, he most certainly has not. The lesson is supposed to teach him just how great this is going to feel, getting away with being jerked off under the table, by Clarke’s ex, in front of their mutual ex.

Octavia nods though.

Clarke waits.

Murphy desperately chases orgasm, but he can tell it’s not happening.

If he begs prettily maybe Raven will give him a second chance later.

Maybe he can persuade Miller to look after him.

Maybe he can break into wherever they’re keeping Bellamy and confess.

No, that one isn’t any more likely to get him off. Bellamy’s good at punishment.

Unless he made Murphy come over and over until he was too sensitive for it to do anything but hurt.

Fuck, he’s going to be useless for the rest of – until he gets a satisfying orgasm.

Maybe Monty will want a spare brat.

Octavia must have answered correctly, because Wells is letting her go. Their Ambassador is caught between horror and embarrassment. He tries to help Octavia dress, then decides touching her again is going too far.

Raven lets go. Murphy actually sobs. He lowers his arm, there’s a perfect circle of teeth in purple on it. Not like it could look uglier.

“Murphy,” Hainofi says.

He’s caught.

No, this has to be about the fact he was the one to start the Bellamy is more important than Mount Weather thing and she wants to check he’s backing down. With Jasper and Octavia as examples, Murphy – wants to fight harder.

Only he’s – harder.

“Nothing to say, Hainofi,” he lies. She’s not Bellamy, it doesn’t count.

“Stand up.”

Yeah, he’s caught.

Clarke doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to Raven.

Right, she needs a fight she can win.

Murphy can oblige.

He stands, hands on hips, framing his erection.

If you’re doomed, may as well put on a show.

Clarke looks unimpressed.

Bitch.

“Get rid of that,” she orders and sweeps back to her seat at the head of the table.

Get rid -?

Did she just order him to -?

She’s completely ignoring him. “Wells, you said there was some important news?”

Wells stands up like Murphy to speak. He’s kinda adorably innocent.

Murphy hopes Roan has fun corrupting him.

Roan probably wouldn’t want one that’s already corrupt though -

Aw, what the hell, Murphy is proud of his lack of shame.

Clarke wants to humiliate him as a punishment, she deserves to have it backfire. He’s calling her bluff.

And if this convinces Clarke to join them in the terrible, naughty sin of lust, all the better.

With Clarke in charge, they can sort out the various relationship jealousies around the table.

Murphy and Jasper would get on better if they were competing sexually over Bellamy. Atom and Jasper would get on better if they were competing sexually over Maya. Monty would have better control over Jasper -

Jasper really needs this. Like way more than Murphy does. This is practically heroic.

He undoes the button on his jeans.


End file.
